El sol en tu mirada
by lindakennedy
Summary: Ventus no es el tipo de persona que pueda hablar con mucha gente... Vanitas, no es el tipo de persona que sepa como hablar con al menos una persona. Serie de Drabbles con continuidad en ellas.


_**Buenas navidades tengan lectores (as) Ahora vine con un… Fic que me inspiro una canción hace unos cuantos días. No estuve activa este año, cosas personales y demás que me impidieron poder agarrar el hilo a muchos de los proyectos que tengo pendientes. Borre historias que quedaron inconclusas y sin más inspiración de mi parte. Pero hoy tuve inspiración de más para escribir. **_

_**Acoto: Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic Yaoi. LA PRIMERA así que probablemente tenga errores o quizá momentos fuera de lugar, como fuere creo que lo corregiré todo antes de subirlas a la página. Me inspire también en un fic de la misma temática que leí hace unos meses sobre esta pareja en especial (yo si me los imagino como pareja posible, y quedan puesto que uno nació del otro) Así que usare esa muletilla que creo se darán cuenta de quién es como base, espero hacerle honor. Y si llega a leer este fic agradecería mucho sus comentarios.**_

_**Esta historia está basada en la saga de videojuegos Kingdom Hearts, y tiene como pareja principal Vanitas/Ventus. Como siempre ya saben no soy propietaria de los personajes pero si de mi historia. Matare a todo aquel que haga plagio de ella y por consecuencia el gran Xehanort les pateara el trasero. (Quizá no pero en mi cabeza si lo hace).**_

_**Sin más disfruten la historia, agradecería mucho sus comentarios y que me dejaran un review no estaría de más.**_

**Amanecer **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El timbre de clases sonó y con este todos empezaron a ocupar sus asientos. La primera hora era, junto con la última y la media antes del descanso una verdadera tortura para la gran mayoría de alumnos, quienes viéndose encerrados como animales en jaulas ya poseían un instinto asesino y casi rayando en la locura para allanar especio en la cafetería y pasillos alrededor de este cerca de los cinco a tres minutos antes del toque. Pero daba la casualidad del destino que era la primera hora, el sol ni siquiera había asomado sus primeros rayos matutinos por las ventanas y el frio era algo que se sentía en toda la escuela.

Así que sin más los cuchicheos empezaron a resonar entre la muchedumbre congregada preguntando cosas sobre qué hacer el fin de semana y a donde dirigir sus pasos una vez purgada hasta la última gota de su alma en los salones o quizá aún más con quien ir a perder el tiempo, y quizá alguno que otro ligue por ahí. Los de primer año eran de los más alborotados de entre todos los grados, corriendo como niños pequeños y aventándose cuanta porquería anidara e hiciera su casa entre sus mochilas incluso entre las féminas del salón o peor aún, metiendo a los propios compañeros en los contenedores de basura solo porque era divertido ver como salían asqueados y en medio de arcadas de sea lo que sea que habían visto en aquel mundo de podredumbre.

Sora era uno de estos muchachos a los que les encantaba meter y ser metido en la porquería de basura de la escuela. Y no solo entre la basura, sino entre cuanta cosa se le ocurriera que fuera divertido. Justo ahora había vertido una botella entera de salsa de tomate en una bolsa de quien sabrá dios quien era, y arrojándola al techo. Menos mal que sus compañeros como el, no guardaban rencores y aguantaban todas las pesadas bromas. Sabia disculparse también así que no le representaba problema. Sora era uno de esos chicos que, a pesar del desastre que hicieran, siempre conseguían el perdón y la amistad de todos.

-¡Lo siento!- Suplicaba este mismo de rodillas a uno de los muchachos de su salón. Había reconocido esa mochila donde fuera y sabía que a su hermano no le haría gracia encontrar su bolso con libretas y todo repleta de salsa de tomate. No era que Ventus fuera un chico violento… era más bien que le costaba tanto trabajo ir a clases que no sabía si se recuperaría del daño a su única manera de protegerse.-Sora, esa mochila era de mi hermano- Susurro un ya muy enojado Roxas. Su hermano era el mayor pero, él era quien le protegía más que cualquier otra cosa.- ¿Sabes cuánto me va a costar que pida libretas de repuesto?-Exclamo extendiendo el bolso que podía colgarse del hombro frente a su rostro.

-Te dije que lo siento, estaba ahí en la silla y pensé que era tuya así que…-Empezó a disculparse el muchacho ya más arrepentido que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta. Pero Roxas le interrumpió.- Pues sí, pero él venía a darme la bolsa del almuerzo que se me olvido Sora...- Este sin querer exponer a su hermano más de lo debido suspiro de cansancio. Tomo a Sora por el hombro y en un tono bastante serio, y un poco molesto dicto su sentencia.- Esta bien, yo pediré las libretas, pero tú al rato iras a mi casa, te disculparas con él, y le ayudaras a copiarlas todas. No tiene más de un mes aquí y ya tiene que reponer clases gracias a ti.-Sin más que decir salió tan rápido a buscar a su hermano y decirle que era mejor que regresara a casa.

En eso el muchacho que ya mas que arrepentido, no tuvo de otra más que avisarle a su propio hermano lo que había hecho. Esta vez sí lo iba a matar, pero era mejor matarse el a que el mismo Roxas le avisara antes. Así que mientras el profesor de física ponía su tema en clase este descuidadamente enviaba un muy largo mensaje de texto en el que, momentos después, el receptor vendría pidiendo excusaran a su hermano. Debía retirarse debido a "Problemas familiares".

Sora estaba más que muerto.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto un muchacho alto, desgarbado y de apariencia frágil como el cristal se retorcía las manos de los nervios sentado en una de las mesas dispuestas en la cafetería. Aunque tenía casi el mismo rostro y cabello de su hermano menor, su actitud era completamente diferente. Este estaba muriéndose de la cantidad de personas a las que tendría que pedir el favor para anotar las notas y tareas perdidas, más bien manchadas de algo rojo que no quiso tocar por miedo también a que fuera algo contaminado y quizá hasta contagioso, y por ende este lo llevara al hospital más cercano.-Fue mi culpa ¿Cierto?- Pregunto en un susurro mientras encogía los hombros como temiendo una reprimenda.-Claro que no Ventus… tu dejaste la mochila ahí, ellos te la arruinan y tu pides disculpas.- Roxas se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Ventus jamás cambiaria.-Solo tengo que pedir las libretas por ti y asunto arreglado. Regresa a casa por favor, ya haces demasiado aquí.-Con un gesto despreocupado ayudó a su hermano mayor a levantarse quien, aun retorciéndose de nervios todavía no hizo más que imitar.-Te veo en casa hermano… -Revoloteo la cabeza de su pequeño gemelo y al final salió de la escuela, directo a su casa.

Ventus tenía un problema, y uno grave. Siempre tenía miedo. De cualquier cosa, ya sea personas, animales, cosas, situaciones, todo le daba miedo y ocasionaba que la mayor parte del tiempo estuviera pensando que hacer o que decir y en el peor de los casos terminara por sentirse el ser más horrible y desgraciado de la tierra. La escuela a la que asistía anteriormente ya no era más de su agrado debido a los problema que se generaron ahí, y Roxas viendo su oportunidad de poner un ojo sobre él, lo ayudo a que tramitara un cambio de inmediato a la que el asistía. Lo cuidaría al menos por dos años, hasta que saliera de la preparatoria. Esperaba que tuviera tiempo suficiente para infundirle un poco de valor y seguridad. Pero ahora tenía más miedo, ya había visto que algunos de sus compañeros de salón de vez en cuando le miraban con ganas de hacerle algo. Una vez hasta lo empujaron y no vio quien había sido. Ahora su mochila estaba arruinada… eso seguramente era un mal presagio.

Mientras pensaba todo esto con una taza de té caliente en la mano alguien toco el timbre con insistencia. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces… -Voy- Susurro poniéndose el suéter para hacer frente a las inclemencias el tiempo. Al abrir vio dos figurillas que si no eran idénticas como él y su hermano, si eran bastante similares.- Hola… ¿Qué se les ofrece?-De primera, un muchacho de altura similar a la de su hermano, cabello café castaño, alborotado en todas las direcciones posibles no podía ni verle a los ojos. Tenía una cara compungida y severamente triste.-Lo siento, fui yo quien… arruino tu mochila.-Tenía las manos echadas atrás, obviamente guardando algo en ellas. Y la otra figura, le dio un gran empujón hacia el frente cosa que no le gusto regresándole una mirada de reproche.

Cuando Ventus miro al otro muchacho termino por confirmar que el destino estaba en su contra. Ese era el joven más apuesto que en sus dieciocho años había visto. Similar a Sora, en algunos aspectos poseía el mismo tipo de cabello, en tono negro azabache. Más desprolijo, un poco peinado. Ojos color ámbar, tal cual como aquella estatuilla de un girasol que reposaba allá en su sala. Le miraba con aire serio, como estudiándolo o quizá hasta leyendo su mente y alma (cualquier cosa le parecía muy probable). Nuevamente empujo a su pequeño clon y tras devolverle una siniestra mirada regreso la suya hacia Ventus.-Este… viene a pedir disculpas… y…-Antes de verse siendo empujado y humillado de vuelta Sora extendió una mochila completamente nueva. No era igual, pero sí muy parecida.-No encontramos otra que fuera igual… lo siento-

Ventus debió tragar saliva por lo menos dos veces antes de asentir agradeciendo (con un poco de temor) el obsequio/disculpa.-Pasen por favor-Dijo con la mirada gacha mientras abría su puerta de par en par. Conocía a Sora muy bien, Roxas siempre le hablaba de él en sus llamadas telefónicas y le enviaba una que otra fotografía de algún evento o salida que hacían, así que había sabido identificarlo después de algunos minutos. Al que no conocía era al otro que había venido con él, y que más que aliviarlo le daba más temor. ¡No hablaba nada! Solo estaba ahí sentado como una piedra y no decía o se movía para nada más que para regañar a su hermano menor por no sentarse bien o por gritar de más. Había ofrecido amablemente té y ahora lo estaba preparando con mucha calma.-Ya voy…- Tomo una bandeja de las que guardaban en casa en el cajón del lado izquierdo de la alacena y en ella puso unas cuantas galletas. En realidad había colocado toda la caja sin saber muy bien cuanto comían cada uno de ellos, y no quería verse grosero.-Aquí esta… te de limón… y de anís…-

En cuanto puso la bandeja el muchacho de pelo negro le tomo la bandeja y con toda cortesía la deposito nuevamente en su lugar.- Gracias, eres muy amable al recibirnos a mí y a mi… pequeño delincuente- Comento mientras tomaba la taza del té que humeaba entre sus dedos.-No es nada… es decir… gracias a ustedes por la mochila. – Miro de nuevo la bolsa. De color verde, y un tono amarillo naranjo pendía del hombro como la anterior. Le faltaba un llavero… pero de eso luego se ocuparía.-Lamento que te hayan castigado así Sora… -

-¿Te estas disculpando con él?-Exclamo bastante asombrado el muchacho, inclinándose hacia el frente con una mirada entre cínica y divertida.-Vaya que si eres de lo más raro… él te arruina más de un mes de trabajo y tú le pides…-Esta vez se ganó el un golpe provocado por una galleta que iba en proyectil hacia su cara de parte de Sora.-Vanitas…-Roxas le había comentado los problemas de su hermano mayor y sabía perfectamente que su hermano mayor no era precisamente el ser más blando sobre la tierra. Y había prometido a Roxas no ocasionarle más problemas a este quien encogió sus hombros por la "Burla" dio varios paso hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta de la mesa de cristal que estaba en el centro se estrelló estrepitosamente contra él.

Vanitas corrió para alcanzarlo, Sora grito del puro susto y comenzó a dar gritos y saltos buscando con que recoger los vidrios rotos.- ¡Debo llamar a alguien! Los bomberos… no esos vienen con incendios, tendría que prender fuego… y si prendo fuego probablemente lastimaría más gente que sanarla… ¡La policía! No esos no vendrán… creerán que estoy bromeando o algo ¡A la cruz roja! ¡A mi mama! ¡A Superman! Dios que hago… -

-¡Cállate Sora!-Grito Vanitas… iba a ser una tarde muy larga.

.

.

.

.

.

-Lamento que te hayas lastimado-Murmuro vanitas después de haber limpiado las heridas de Ventus en la frente y las manos con un algodón empapado en alcohol. Sora ya estaba copiando a velocidad vertiginosa las notas perdidas en las nuevas libretas mirando amenazadoramente a su hermano de cuando en cuando.-Pero tú no quieres entender que tu bocota debe quedarse cerrada.-Dijo Sora desde la mesa mientras dibujaba lo que parecía ser una tabla periódica en una hoja.-Entiendo lo que quiero entender.-

-Ya… no discutan… Fue mi culpa, no debí moverme así de brusco y…-De pronto un dedo índice se vio tapando sus labios callándolo. Era vanitas, su mirada era culpable. Pero no al grado de sora sino más bien un tanto débil.-Lamento que te hayas lastimado… fue mi culpa. Debí ser más prudente y no reírme-espeto con seguridad, tanta que Ventus se vio inundado por una décima de segundo de la misma seguridad y hecho a reír en una voz muy bajita, sorprendiendo un poco más de lo debido a Vanitas. Quien le respondió con una sonrisa ladeada, sin saber que más decir.

-¡Ya llegue!- Grito Roxas, pero cuando vio a su hermano lastimado y herido grito doblemente y casi asesina con la mirada a Vanitas después de que le explicaran lo ocurrido. Pero este fue amable y apaciguo los humores de su pequeño protector restándole importancia al asunto. De alguna forma, le había caído bien y le llamaba la atención más que nada, pocas veces algo así le atraia su interés. Tras unas cuanta horas más de labor de Sora por cumplir su deuda, y una comida que Ventus había preparado, los muchachos se despidieron y Ventus mismo los conduciría hasta la puerta.-Sora ¿Por qué no te quedas? Mañana habrá sol y me gustaría ir a nadar al mar un rato.- pregunto Roxas recobrando su usual alegría. Desde que sus anteriores amigos Hayner, Pence y Olette lo habían empezado a excluir por alguna razón Sora se había vuelto su único y mejor amigo de toda la vida. Estos empezaron a gritar de la emoción y subieron a su cuarto intercambiando ideas del día de mañana.

Vanitas se quedó a medio caminar viendo como era estupenda y gloriosamente ignorado por su hermano.-Enseguida voy por ese pedazo de-

-¡No no! Déjalos… Es que, son muy pequeños aun y todo les llama la atención.-Comento en un modo de apaciguar las aguas.-Solo quieres divertirse-Antes de poder decir algo más Vanitas pareció convencerse de lo mismo y asintió con la cabeza-Volveré el domingo-

-¿Tú no te quedas?-Pregunto de inmediato pensando que este había accedido junto con Sora.-No creí que la invitación fuera para mí también-Respondió este mientras tomaba su chaqueta-Claro ¡Como dejarte afuera! Es ya bastante tarde… y afuera hay muchos maleantes…-Intento excusarse tratando de no verse muy obvio. Claro que lo quería cerca, pero no tenía idea de porqué.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo porque tú me lo pides-

No sabía porque, pero esa respuesta hizo que el corazón de Ventus rebotara de felicidad, un sentimiento que Ventus no sabía que podía contener con tanta facilidad.


End file.
